Adventure Time The Third Movie: Wrath Of Omega
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: The final installation of my A.T Movie Trilogy. Slight AU. Full summary inside. RATED M!
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_

_**HI GAIZ! ITZ ME! CEE-VEE-EL! TODAY WE R GONA-**_

_***The real CVL appears behind the imposter and draws his Hidden Blade***_

**_Me: BECONE, PEASANT! *stabs him*_**

**_Don't mind 'im, guys. I'm here now._**

**_So, uh, this is the prologue. Kind of._**

**_And the cowboy's gone for good. I'm not gonna hire assistants anymore. They all suck._**

**_*awkward silence*_**

**_*sigh*_**

**_Let's just get reading._**

* * *

**Prologue: Zero**

* * *

**The Candy Kingdom**

"ZOMBIES!"

"SKELETONS!"

"DEMONS!"

"RUN!"

_**Chop.**_

_**Boom.**_

_**Crack.**_

The so-called Kingdom was now filled with dead bodies.

With its giant protectors - A.K.A The Gumball Guardians - dead and their ruler moved to somewhere safer, the Candy Kingdom was helpless.

Helpless against the wrath of Omega.

* * *

_**(BGM: Laxus' Theme Song - Fairy Tail OST)**_

**Somewhere far away from the mainlands, deep inside a forest**

"He really came back, didn't he?"

A hooded young man questioned no one in particular as he stopped in his tracks. He took off his hood to reveal raven black hair and blood red eyes.

"Omega..."

Memories came rushing back to his mind.

_"It was so powerful that we lost control of it, and it rebelled against us along with an army of the undead."_

"I guess you're right."

_"Make your father remember who you are. And defeat Omega. Avenge your race."_

"I can't believe I called you an idiot."

_"I know you have it in you. Because you are my boy."_

"Heh."

He walked towards a clearing, where a stone was located.

There was a sword stuck in it. The blood red, dragon-shaped hilt and the shining yellow gem attached to it proved the weapon to be legendary.

And there were a group of uneducated demons inspecting it.

"We're millionaires!"

"C'mon, let's get the sword out and take it to the boss!"

"That's the hard part! It's too heavy!"

"Hey."

The man's voice interupted the demons' thoughts.

"Whadaya want, foolish mortal?"

"Hah! Foolish mortal. Good one."

"Thanks."

The man's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he took a few steps closer.

"Walk away from my sword."

"Your sword? Who said it was yours!?"

"Someone's gotta teach this dumbass some manners!"

"I know! How 'bout you, Gary? Wanna be the honorary one?"

"...Gary?"

"Gary" was currently held up by the neck. And he was being choked to death.

**"Next time, don't sit back and chat while an enemy is still around." **The man's voice suddenly changed.

"Oh boy, now I'm really mad!"

"C'mon! He's just a kid!"

"Yeah! Let's show 'im how we demons handle idiots!"

The remaining demons charged at the man at full speed, drawing their own weapons.

**"Begone." **Said man chanted. Pillars of intense flames emerged from the ground around him, burning his attackers into crisps.

He walked up to the blade and pulled it out effortlessly.

_**(Finn: Psst...author.**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Finn: Rename this thing. The last one sucked.**_

_**Me: Okay. Let me see...Draconyce's Fang?**_

_**Finn: Dude, you know Draconyce's dead, right?**_

_**Me: Is he?**_

_**Finn: Yes. Yes he is.**_

_**Me: Spoilers.**_

_**Finn: Yeah. Sorry about that.**_

_**Me: So uh...Is that name okay?**_

_**Finn: Yeah, it's good. In fact, it's mathematical!**_

_**Me: Good to see you turning back into your old self. Now, on with the story.**_

_**Finn: There's more?**_

_**Me: OF COURSE THERE'S MORE! I can't let you stay dead forever!)**_

* * *

The man pulled up his hood and left the forest in silence. He was heading for the Candy Kingdom.

"Mom...You won't be dissapointed. I'm still gonna fight."

"But there's one thing..."

"The one called Finn will be no more, Mom. I've grown."

"Finn was an idiotic and hotheaded child. I'm not like him."

"From now on, my name will be Zero."

"And I shall defeat Omega, no matter the cost."

His hair flashed yellow.

* * *

_**ADVENTURE TIME THE THIRD MOVIE: WRATH OF OMEGA**_

_**SUMMARY: It has been six years since the Ooo-Aaa Adventure Gang's final battle against Flame Prince. Everyone believed that the Gang's current leader, Fionna, was gone for good since their latest battle with Omega, the creature responsible for the entire human race's extincion. But somehow she's actually still alive! Follow Fionna as she and the Gang struggle to defeat Omega and solve the mystery of a black-hooded man, who apparently for some reason appeared out of nowhere and tried his best to protect our favorite blonde heroine.**_

_**CONTAINS:**_

_**- Extreme violence**_

_**- Gore and blood**_

_**- Tsundere/ Kamidere Fionna (Maybe)**_

_**- Yandere Marceline (Sort of)**_

_**- Aw who am I kidding? Lemons! (Might include rape)**_

_**- Lots and lots of other stuff...**_

_**Yeah, I guess that's it.**_


	2. Return

_**TO THE GUEST NAMED ROOTATFAN: Why yes, I am indeed "the Chuvulam guy". People kept misspelling my pen name so I decided to change it. **__**Also, SPOILER ALERT: You're wrong.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Natsu: HI READERS! IT'S ME, SALAMANDER OF F-**_

_**Me: They know who you are. Quit the introductions.**_

_**Natsu: They do?**_

_**Me: Yes. Everyone knows. Now do the goddamn Disclaimer thing. That's what I hired ya for.**_

_**Natsu: Aaaaaaaaaand what if I don't?**_

_**Me: I'll lock ya up in a closet with Ms. Heartfilia.**_

_**Natsu:...And?**_

_**Me: Without clothes.**_

_**Natsu: Pfft. I sleep nude with Lucy all the time. It's not that big of a deal.**_

_**Me: *fanboy mode on* YOU WHAT!?**_

_**Natsu: DON'T TELL ANYONE OR I'LL MURDER YOU! **__**("not that big of a deal", eh?)**_

_**Me: *evil smirk* Oh I won't tell everyone at the guild...Only when you do the thing I hired you for.**_

_**Natsu:...Fine. CVL doesn't own Adventure Time or any of its characters. It's some guy named...*reads script* Pendeton Ward that owns A-Tee. CVL only owns the, erm, *reads script again* O-Cees. They kinda suck though. **_

_**Me: HEY! SPOILERS!**_

_**Natsu: *is already gone***_

_**Me:...**__**Well, at least I get to keep the Jewels for myself.**_

_**Natsu: *runs back* Almost forgot my Jewels! KARYUU NO T-**_

_**Me: SHORYUKEN!**_

_***K.O***_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return**

* * *

_**(BGM: Labyrinth of Time - Fairy Tail OST)**_

Drip. Drip. Drop.

It was raining heavily on the land that formed when Ooo and Aaa merged as one.

A land once so beautiful, so filled with magnificent scenery was now soaked of rain and blood. More than half of the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom and Lumpy Space was now inhabited.

How did this happen, you asked? Long story, lads and lasses. It all began the day the one known as Omega attacked.

When _it_ invaded what was known as the Land of Ooaa.

___It_ destroyed everything. ___It_murdered thousands of citizens with a simple hand flick. Wherever ___it_went, life would end.

___It_ was unstoppable. ___It_was the end of them all.

"When will it ever end?" Candy People. Lumpy People. Elementals. Etc.

They all asked the same question.

Alas, nobody knew the answer.

Nobody knew.

_**(...Okay. I failed at my attempt to sound serious.)**_

* * *

**6:45 AM. Shelter.**

"...Glob, I hate rain."

A woman in her late teens grunted.

She hated rain. She hated it so much.

She hated it as much as it loved reminding her of old memories. Of _that day._

_**-EPIC TRANSITION TO**** FLASHBACK-**_

_"Stay safe, Fionna. I love you."_

_"FINN!"_

**_-EPIC TRANSITION TO REALITY-_**

Fionna sighed for what seems like the hundredth time that day. She still couldn't believe it's been four years already.

"Come on, Fi. You're better than this." She reminded herself.

"Alright, Cake. Let's start getting dressed." She glanced at the window while tightening her various belts. A to-do list was shoved in her pocket.

_**-EPIC TRANSITION TO**** FLASHBACK, AGAIN-**_

_"Cake! Come on, you can't do this...You can't just leave me like this..."  
_

_"*cough* *cough* Don't worry...It's for the best..."_

_"NO! IT'S NOT FOR THE BEST! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE! MARCELINE ALREADY LEFT US, REMEMBER!?"_

_"Fi..."_

_"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME! WITH ALL OF US! YOU'RE GONNA LIVE! SO JUST-"_

_"*cough*...Hey, do you remember that to-do list I wrote you?"_

_"...Huh?"_

_"*cough* *cough* Do it...for...big sis..."_

_"CAKE!"_

_****__-EPIC TRANSITION TO REALITY, AGAIN-_

What she glanced at was a tombstone.

* * *

**Moments later...**

"...Okay, I'm ready." Fionna said loud enough for the others to hear her while putting her leather jacket on.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

She walked out to the door where she was greeted by a man wearing pink.

"Fionna." Gumball said with concern. "Are you sure you've fully recovered? Your face is still pale. You even forgot to wear your hat."

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Fionna's fist clenched for half a second, and then she walked past him.

"I'm nineteen, Gumball. I'm _not _a kid anymore."

"Bu-"

"_Do we have a problem here?_"

The prince's words were cut short when he received one of Fionna's most terrifying glares. _**(Erza approved!)**_

"Alright, alright. I get it." He knew not to mess with the girl that had slain thousands-no, millions of Omega's minions single-handedly.

She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"...Where are the others?" Grabbing her crystal sabers from the wall and sheathing them on her back, Fionna finally spoke.

"...Well, Jake said he's busy practicing some "killer moves", but he should be ready soon. Bonnibell is currently recharging her weapons. As for Marshall Lee...He's standing right outside the door."

A sigh escaped the not-so-young heroine's lips.

"Good. Let's move."

"...Shouldn't we wait for them?" Gumball questioned.

"C'mon, they're not _that_ slow. Heck, they might be outside waiting for us already."

"...Affirmative. I'm ready when you are." He activated his gun-blade, the CK-LS913 MKI. The SB-913X was heavily damaged in the Gang's previous battle, so Gumball abandoned it and made a new one.

_**(It was also rumored that something called "Copyright infringement" has forced him to abandon his beloved yellow saber.)**_

"What did I tell you about using advanced words in front of me?"

"...Sorry about that."

"And, for the millionth time in the day, call me Leader-san. I like that one more."

_**(Please forgive me for being a weaboo. A big, fat, shameless weaboo.)**_

"...Okay...What's with the "san" anyway? Is it a pre-Mushroom War language?"

"...Kind of. Peebles taught it to me some time ago."

"...E-Excellent! Let us move, Leader-san."

"That's the spirit." Fionna half-smiled in a not-like-sixteen-year-old-Fionna-at-all manner.

* * *

_**(BGM: Five Armies-Kevin MacLeod.)**_

"Wow, Fi-Erm, I mean, Leader-san! You were right!"

As Fionna and Gumball walked out of the door, the rest of the gang stood before them.

"I'm always right. I'm the globforsaken leader." Fionna's voice sounded so serious, yet so relaxed at the same time.

"Took you two long enough." Bubblegum tapped her foot in a not-so-royal manner (She's been hanging around Marceline for a bit too long.) "For a second I thought you were cheating on me, Gummy." _**(You could talk!)**_

"Why would I ever-"

"Bubba, you're starting to sound a little bit like me." Marshall Lee mocked.

"Alright gang," F-Or should I say, Leader-san cleared her throat, shutting the vampire up in the process. "Here's the plan. Today we're launching an allout attack against the demons."

"Aw come on!"

"Again...?"

"Aren't we always doing that...?"

"Don't question my order!" She shrieked at Marshall Lee, and then cleared her throat. Again.

_**(Awkward!)**_

"...Now, I know what y'all are thinking. Maybe this won't change a thing. Maybe this will do more harm than good. Maybe this, maybe that, blah bloo bleh. But lemme ask you something. Are we the almighty Adventure Gang or not?"

"Yes, yes we are!" They all shouted in unison.

"Do we ever give up on a fight!?"

"No!"

"Are we ever scared of the bad guys!?"

"Heck no!"

"Will we keep fighting for Ooaa's freedom!?"

"Yes!"

"Then we don't need no reason to back down! We will fight the freak named Omega and _its _minions until they are effing gone for good! SO TELL ME AGAIN, LADIES AND GENTS! WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADVENTURE TIMEE!"**

_**(...Worst inspirational speech ever.)**_

_**(Okay, confession time. I'm just fast-forwarding to the fight scene since I'm a lazy-ass writer.)**_

* * *

**7:00 AM. Candy Kingdom.**

Drip. Drip. Drop.

"This way!"

"C'mon! They're gonna get us!"

The Candy People were obviously running from the demons.

Which was pretty useless as everything in the Candy Kingdom was made out of, well, candy. It all melted under the heavy rain.

"G-Get away from Starchy!" The brown Candy Person with a moustache held a shovel - which was bigger than himself, by the way - threateningly against the escaped Nightosphere fiend currently scaring the S out of him. "O-Or I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

He didn't get away from Starchy.

Which made Starchy blow up into bits out of fear.

And so did some other Candyfolk.

They also screamed a lot.

And this was music to the bad guys' ears.

**"BROTHERS!" **One demon spoke loudly. **"TODAY, WE TAKE THIS KINGDOM, TOMORROW, THE REST OF OOAA!"**

"OH LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" _**(No pun intended.)**_

Another loud voice was heard before the other demons had time to react.

In a matter of seconds, the leading demon was kissing the ground as Fionna stomped on his poor little head.

"Great Glob! Fionna!" Pep But and Maid ran out. "How amazing! You're still alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." She rolled her eyes and said matter-of-factly. "Who do you think I am, a weakling? I've spent my entire childhood fighting bad guys, for crying out loud!"

"But...That was a fatal wound! No one could've survived that blow!"

"Pfft. Wounds are overrated. Get some bandages, some medicine, some sparky magic stuff, and you're basically cured."

"Wow." Marshall gaped while kicking another demon in the face. "You're starting to sound a little bit like Bubba, O fearless Leader-san."

"Shut it, Marsh." Fionna didn't turn back. She was pretty used to this. "We've got demons to slay."

"Roger that!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANND we're done with this chapter.**_

_**I know, I know. It was pretty short. Too short for a first chapter. But mark my words, readers. Mark them well. This, is only the beginning. There will be more to come.**_

_**The next chapters will be a LOT longer, I promise. For now, I need to take a good rest from a whole Halloween with nothing but bad luck. **__**BUT, since I'm not much of an asshole like I used to be anymore, I'll give you guys a present.**_

_**At the end of EVERY chapter from now on, there will be a part of a fanfiction about me and my crush. **__**Written by me, of course. Who else do you think has THAT kind of hobby?**_

_**AND NO, IT IS NOT A TRUE STORY. WE DON'T ACTUALLY SPEAK ENGLISH AT CLASS THAT MUCH.**_

_**I'd be the luckiest boy alive if it was a true story.**_

_**And yes, it's gonna be smutty. I'm gonna try my very, very best to make it smutty.**_

_**But no real sex.**_

_**You're gonna have to wait.**_

_**...So, what are ya waiting for? Scroll down!**_

_**Scroll down to read a fanfiction about two middle schoolers almost getting it on in the classroom!**_

_**No really.**_

_**Scroll down.**_

_**And please forgive me if it's a bit too lame.**_

* * *

Ring ring ring! The school bell rang.

"Bye L! See you soon!" My BFFs waved at me. I waved back subconsciously, focusing on something else.

And by "something else", I meant "my crush".

She was hot today.

_Really _hot. Like, smoking hot.

Well, to be honest, she's always hot, but today she's even hotter. She let her hair down instead of the usual ponytail, and like usual, the back of her shirt was see-through, showing that she wore a black bra. And goddamn she's hot when she wears her black bra.

So, after packing up, my bladder was about to blow up, so I decided to make a quick run to the bathroom.

Aaaaaaaaand what do you know?

When I returned to the classroom to pick up my backpack and go home after a really, _really _bad day at school (Every day at school is terrible, at least for me), I caught her jerking off.

Yes.

I caught my crush jerking off in the middle of the classroom.

Typical. I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going.

So, we kinda stared at each other for a moment.

She still had her hands in her pants.

"...Wow." I finally blurted out after a whole minute of awkward silence.

"..Fuck you." She spat.

"Oo. Still violent with words as usual, I see." I teased. She removed her hand from her pants (Oh thank God! My dick finally went down!) and tried to leave the class with an annoyed face.

_Tried. _

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily." I grabbed her wrist.

_"What do you want?" _She spoke dangerously.

...Yup, this girl's definitely a Tsundere.

"Come on. You don't think I'm just gonna let that slip away, do you?" I smirked playfully.

_"Are you blackmailing me? I have a boyfriend, for crying out loud!"_

"I certainly am, Milady."


End file.
